Cuando estamos Juntos: Minato
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Minato ¡tiene a dos mujeres en su corazón! ¿No se supone que el solo existe un nombre que ama? Así es, solo hay un nombre dentro de el: Kushina. Drabble gemelo de: "cuando estamos juntos: Kushina" (lo se muy original -.-)


**Cuando estamos juntos: Minato**

_Se preguntaran, porque hay por ahí otro drabble con nombre similar: "Cuando estemos juntos: Kushina" simple, este que vas a leer a continuación es una narración hecha por Minato mientras que el anterior era hecha por Kushina, pero cada uno es independiente, aunque podría decirse que son hermanos :3(lo se, soy muy original u. U xD)_

**Advertencia:**_ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad única de **Kishimoto-sama.**_

**Nota:**_ Me inspire en la canción de Alejandro Fernández llamada Cuando estamos juntos :3 sin más aclaraciones los dejo con mi historia_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

7:00 de la mañana, ¡Que duro resulta levantarse en la mañana! Y más cuando es lunes, pero ni hablar, es mi deber, así que pesadamente lucho en contra de las sabanas que se empeñan en retenerme entre su suavidad y calidez.

**-Cierto, olvide presentarme… Hola, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y pese a lo que muchas personas piensan de mi, resulta que no soy el hombre perfecto que todo el mundo imagina, como pudiste ver, los lunes soy el hombre mas flojo de toda Konoha, pero en fin, en otra ocasión te platicare mas de mi, ahora debo apresurarme o tendré problemas, ¡vamos! :D-**

Abro la puerta con mucho sigilo, y miro en el interior, y ahí en medio de la habitación esta mi princesa, como suelo llamarla, durmiendo tan plácidamente que duele el solo pensamiento de intentar despertarla. Me acerco, me arrodillo al lado de su cama, quedando a un lado de su rostro.

¡Como describir tal maravilla! El solo imaginarme la vida sin este ser tan especial, me duele en el fondo del corazón, solo cuando esta lejos de mi, mi vida se ve mas triste. Pero también recuerdo esos momentos felices que hemos pasado, ella me motiva, por ella es que cada lunes puedo levantarme, comenzar el día y me recuerda la pasión que tengo por mi trabajo, y cuando miles de problemas rondan por mi cabeza, ella aparece con su inigualable sonrisa y todo se vuelve alegría.

_-Princesa, es hora de levantarse –_

_- ¡Noooo! 5 minutos más por favor – _

_- Uuuummm déjame pensarlo, bueno, que te parece si yo preparo todo y tu duermes esos 5 minutos – _

_-¡Si! ¡Gracias! – _

Suspiro, por mas que trate de ser "estricto" con ella, solo necesita decir por favor en ese tono tan suyo para que yo haga lo que ella me pida, pero por ver esa sonrisa, haría lo que sea.

**-Hola, disculpa te molesta si observo junto a ti, por cierto, mi nombre es Natsuki Uchiha, pero puedes llamarme Natsuki-san o simplemente autora… Dime, pudiste ver la escena con claridad ¡¿NO?! Bueno no te preocupes, aun no hemos terminado, escucha… -**

_- Princesa, ya pasaron los 5 minutos – _

_- Moouuuu, ¿tan pronto? – _

_- Si mi princesa, vamos ya todo esta listo, apurémonos o tendremos problemas – _

_- Tienes razón – _

Se levanto, y no pude reír un poco pues me recordó a mí hace unos minutos, al parecer a ella también la cama la retenía entre sus sabanas. Camina hacia el pie de la cama donde estaba su ropa, la toma y se dirige al baño, pues a pesar de la confianza que hay el uno con el otro, yo respeto su privacidad.

Una vez que cierra la puerta, un sentimiento de nostalgia me inunda, al darme cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado, pero solo físicamente, pues su ser es el mismo desde la primera vez que la conocí, era y es casi como mi propia imagen. Aun recuerdo ese día, fue de los días más especiales que han llenado mi vida.

"_No hay mucho mas que pueda decir  
Ni poemas que yo me podría robar  
Para describirte lo triste que se ve la vida  
Cuando tu no estas"_

"_**No hay nada más bello  
Desde que el mundo te vio caminar"**_

Así es, mi pequeña princesa, mi pequeña Kushina había crecido, había dejado de ser mi pequeña bebé y ahora era una niña de 4 años, idéntica a su madre físicamente, pero igual a mí en su forma de ser.

_-Ya estoy lista papi – _

_- Muy bien mi princesa, ahora vamos con tu madre y tu hermano antes de que se enojen con nosotros – _

_- Esta bien, tu contra Naru-chan y yo contra mami – _

_- Jaja esta bien, pero tratemos de evitar la guerra ¡vamos! – _

Tomamos el desayuno juntos, las dos personitas más especiales en mi mundo discutían por trivialidades, su madre: el amor de mi vida, peleaba con ellos y no pude evitar sonreír, pues ella también parecía una niña d años. Definitivamente …

"_**No hay nada mejor que cuando estamos juntos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció? xD

Jejejeje ¡Así es! En esta historia Minato y Kushina se pusieron las pilas para darle una hermanita a Naruto :3 como soy poco original imagínense a una niña idéntica a Kushina físicamente pero con la personalidad de Minato :3 eso es todo :D

Sayo!


End file.
